


Til minerne igen?

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [18]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ikke rettet
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Emily er bekymret for Lisbet, fordi hun bruger så meget tid nede i de gamle miner.





	Til minerne igen?

Vinteren var endelig kommet, og markerne havde aldrig set så tomme ud. Lige siden Emily havde flyttet ud på gården, for at bo med Lisbet, havde markerne været fulde af afgrøder. Planterne, og alle dyrene, der plejede at gå rundt udenfor, havde været hverdagen for Emily, og nu når det var væk, virkede det helt forkert. 

Hver morgen, efter hun var stået op og spist sin morgenmad, så hun Lisbet gå ud af sengen, kysse hende farvel, og gå hen til de forfærdelige miner nord for byen. Emily havde aldrig selv været der, men hun havde snakket med en af de gamle mænd, der boede i huset deroppe, når han nogengange kom til festivalerne i byen. Han fortalte om alle de monstre, der boede i minen, og som kunne dræbe en voksen mand med få angreb. 

Det var ikke lige det, der fik Emily til at være mere okay med at hendes kone hele tiden tog derop, og Abigail’s historier hjalp heller ikke. De var næsten værre end den gamle mands, selvom Emily næsten var sikker på at Abigail aldrig havde været helt inde i minerne. Hun fortalte bare om hvad hun troede kunne være dernede, og de monstre hun fandt på virkede mere skræmmende end det Marlon havde fortalt hende. 

Så hver dag, når hun kom hjem med små skrammer rundt om på kroppen, sørgede Emily for at hun ikke havde nogle smerter når hun skulle sove. Et varmt bad plejede at tage sig af det, men nogen gange skulle der stærkere midler til, og så fandt de en film på fjernsynet og faldt i søvn mens de så det. Lisbet faldt i søvn først, udmattet efter en lang dag, men Emily blev oppe længere, og holdt sin kone i hendes arme.

Den næste dag skete det hele forfra igen, indtil en dag, hvor hun ikke kunne gøre det igen. 

“Hvorfor tager du hele tiden afsted?” spurgte Emily, da de lå i sengen en aften, og så en film på fjernsynet.

“Hvad mener du?” svarede Lisbet, forvirret over Emily’s spørgsmål. 

“Hver dag tager du hen til minerne, og du kommer først hjem igen sent om aftenen.” Forklarede hun, og kiggede samtidig hen mod vinduet. “Du efterlader mig alene hver dag, og du har gjort det i over en uge nu.”

Lisbet kiggede op på hende, men Emily ville ikke møde hendes øjne. I stedet blev hun ved med at stirre ud af vinduet. Hun kunne ikke finde på noget at sige, lige meget hvor meget hun prøvede, men efter der var gået noget tid sagde hun alligevel noget.   
“Du skal ikke bekymre dig over mig, jeg kan godt passe på mig selv dernede.” 

Emily kiggede endelig hen på hende, og så ind i øjnene på den anden kvinde, der var fulde af kærlighed. De øjne. Første gang Emily så dem blev hun helt blød i knæene, og de havde stadig samme effekt på hende nu. 

“Jeg er bare bange for at du finder noget du ikke kan klare,” prøvede hun. “Der er mange monstre dernede, og du er dernede helt alene.”

Lisbet satte sig op i sengen, og tog Emily’s ansigt i sine hænder. Emily’s hænder kom op for at møde Lisbet’s, og de kiggede på hinanden. 

“Det er farligt at være dernede.” Sagde hun endelig.

“Det hjælper ikke rigtigt min frygt.” Grinede Emily. Lisbet smilede, men begyndte så at snakke alvorligt igen.

“Jeg er blevet såret dernede før. Alvorligt. Men det var dengang jeg ikke vidste hvad jeg lavede. Jeg var dum, og jeg lavede en fejl.” Hun kiggede ind i Emily’s øjne igen, og Emily kunne føle sine bekymringer blive stille fejet væk. 

“Siden dengang er jeg blevet meget bedre, både til at slås, men også til at undgå alle monstrene. I hele den her uge, har jeg kun sloges med to monstre, og det var små dumme slimmonstre,” Fortsatte hun. “Og lige meget hvor farlig en situation jeg kommer i, så vil jeg altid komme hjem til dig igen.”

Hun placerede et kys på Emily’s pande, og Emily lukkede øjnene. 

“Du behøver ikke at bekymre dig, for jeg kommer altid hjem igen. Jeg ville slet ikke kunne lade være.” 

De lagde sig tilbage i sengen igen, filmen på fjernsynet glemt for længst, og holdt om hinanden. Efter lidt tid, begyndte Emily at mærke sine øjenlåg blive tungere og tungere. Inden længe sov hun trygt, med armene omkring Lisbet, og med mindre bekymringer end hun havde startet dagen med.


End file.
